


Without tempting you.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: Las bendiciones y las tentaciones, jamás se detuvieron mientras nuestro ángel y demonio hacían de padrinos del recién llegado anticristo… pero cuando no podían seguir con su trabajo ‘normal’, sucedían cosas.





	1. Without tempting you.

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Las bendiciones y las tentaciones, jamás se detuvieron mientras nuestro ángel y demonio hacían de padrinos del recién llegado anticristo… pero cuando no podían seguir con su trabajo ‘normal’, sucedían cosas.  
>  **Serie:** Good Omens  
>  **Personajes:** Aziraphale, Crowley, Warlock.  
>  **Pareja:** Ineffable Husband  
>  **Género:** Amistad, ¿Romance?  
>  **Rating:** \---  
>  **Advertencia:** Me encanta Nanny!Crowley… lo pongo como una advertencia porque la verán en la mayoría, si no en todos, los fics que publique de este fandom.   
> **Capítulos:** OneShot + Extra  
>  **Palabras:** 2348  
>  **Notas:**  
>  **Fecha:** 07/07/2019  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Good Omens pertenece a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

Se podía decir que los años que estuvieron cuidando de Warlock fueron en verdad bastante aburridos para ambos seres, celestial y demoniaco. Lo cierto era que en esos años ellos dos compartieron muchas horas ociosas juntos, pero con un único ‘gran’ trabajo que hacer no había posibilidades de distracciones menores. 

Y estaba bien, en cierto punto… pero había cosas que comenzaban a molestar un poco. 

Al menos a uno de ellos, más que al otro. 

Aziraphale tenía la idea inequívoca –según él, claro estaba– de que la situación era diferente para cada uno de ellos. Mientras que a él no le significaba algún cambio no hacer bendiciones de manera constante, en el caso específico de Crowley las tentaciones que no realizaba se acumulaban en su cuerpo a niveles peligrosos. 

Así que había días en que el demonio debía desviarse de su trabajo principal para hacer pequeñas tentaciones, aquí y allá, para volver a su puesto de Nana del Anticristo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Aziraphale entendía –creía él– la naturaleza de su compañero… por lo que no emitía juicio alguno a sus necesidades básicas, con fervor real. Solo esperaba que Crowley volviera a sus niveles normales en tentaciones, para que no tuviera que salir en algún tiempo. 

Pero con todas las cenas en la que Harriet debía estar al lado de su esposo, y los viajes inesperados a última hora, Crowley pasaba mucho tiempo con el pequeño Warlock. Incluso hubo semanas enteras en las que Aziraphale no lo vio en ningún momento fuera de la casa. 

Aziraphale jugaba muy bien su papel como jardinero, por mucho que no supiera nada de jardinería, el tema ‘natural’ era suyo por Gracia Divina. Así como Crowley –en contra de toda creencia– hacia más que un excelente trabajo como niñera. 

‘Ella’ era todo lo que los Dowling querían para hacerse cargo de su pequeño Warlock, seriedad, responsabilidad y una actitud de dama a la antigua, muy respetable. Y el demonio cuidaba de esa reputación a capa y espada. 

Por eso, el ángel vio extrañado como la figura elegante de la Niñera entraba al depósito del patio, y muy poco tiempo después el esposo del ama de llaves, detrás de ella. 

Dejo caer la pala, que a fin de cuenta era casi inútil en sus manos, y esperó… porque creyó que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Además, no era como si Crowley no pudiera defenderse completamente bien por sí mismo. 

Agudizó sus oídos con un poco de dificultad, por ser un don que hacía mucho no utilizaba, y se congelo al oír un suave gemido femenino… agudo y anhelante. 

Para Aziraphale fue evidente que el demonio había llegado al borde más peligroso de tentaciones sin realizar, sin racionalizarlo mucho. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, tosiendo su presencia para las dos figuras que en esos momentos parecían una. 

Carraspeó con nada de vergüenza cuando el esposo infiel del ama de llaves se separó más sorprendido que molesto por la interrupción. Al menos hasta que sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y su mirada vacía de reconocimiento alguno. El ángel chasqueó sus dedos y el hombre salió de allí dando traspiés, seguramente aparecería algo más alejado de la casa y sin saber porque estaba allí, pero a Aziraphale no le importaría que caminara por un par de kilómetros. 

Crowley… o más bien dicho, la Niñera, seguía exactamente en la misma posición que tenían cuando el ángel los interrumpió. Su cuerpo recargado apenas en una vieja mesa en desuso, la pollera de tweed gris muy por arriba de la mitad de sus muslos… y así como la chaqueta a juego, y la camisa extremadamente blanca estaban abiertas, para revelar un poco aquí y allá de lo que parecía ser más importante. Aziraphale pudo vislumbrar medias largas, y algo de encaje antes de desviar su vista, en un muy interesante jarrón viejo y deslucido sobre el estante más alto del depósito. 

—Lo siento. —carraspeó para limpiar su voz, sintiendo la mirada firme del demonio sobre sí. —Pensé que detenerte era la acción más apropiada… 

Era obvio –por lo menos para él mismo– que en realidad no había pensado en nada, siendo que su cuerpo se había movido hasta allí por voluntad propia y sin consultárselo. 

Crowley solo dejó escapar una carcajada corta, que acabo en una sonrisa ladeada y hambrienta. Aziraphale podía ver claramente los ojos de la serpiente por sobre las gafas oscuras. 

—Esta pequeña tentación… —dijo, tal y como su caracterización de Niñera hablaba. —¡Era mi boleto a una temporada de tranquilidad, Angel! —su voz sonaba molesta, pero no enojada… aunque Aziraphale aún tenía ganas de retroceder ante el tono. 

—Sí, lo sé… y lo siento, ya lo he dicho. —Aziraphale se escuchó más como si mismo, incluso si su rostro no había dejado de ser el del jardinero. —Pero, pensé… 

—¿Pensaste en tomar su lugar, ángel? —Crowley gruñó, ya no con la voz de la Niñera, si no más gutural, más demoniaco. 

—¿Qué? 

No hubo respuesta, solo el movimiento lento y deliberado de una mano, que Aziraphale no se perdió con ayuda de su vista periférica. Las uñas pintadas arañaron la superficie de una media con un jadeo bajo, antes de dejar pequeñas marcas en la piel sensible del muslo. Y las intenciones del demonio fueron lo suficientemente claras para el ángel. 

—¡No intentes tentarme, tu DEMONIO! 

El grito sacudió algo más que las estanterías llenas de cosas en desecho, Crowley saltó de la mesa, arreglándose la ropa rápidamente. Sus manos temblorosas en un intento de volver a ser una Niñera decente… su mente un poco más clara por un instante. 

—Lo siento Azira… 

Pero el ángel ya no estaba allí, Crowley dejo escapar el aire entre sus dientes apretados… mitad enojo, mitad frustración. Y aunque quería darle a su amigo una explicación coherente y suplicar por su perder si era necesario, lo cierto es que con su cuerpo rezumando en tentaciones no estaría completamente en si para hacerlo. 

Francis se guardó en su vivienda por unas horas, hasta que el enojo y la picazón de su piel pasaran por completo. Estaba enojado, con Crowley y consigo mismo… con el demonio por siquiera pensar en tentarlo, consigo mismo… por querer caer en esa tentación. 

Salió antes de la hora del té, con una canasta llenas de flores nuevas para el recambio de temporada, observando los alrededores con cuidado. No quería toparse con la Niñera si podía evitarlo. Y aunque oyó el llanto de Warlock desde le lejos, no fue al demonio al que vio detrás de su cochecito. 

Abigail era una de las sirvientas más jóvenes de la casa, y por lo tanto con más inexperiencia y menos tolerancia al llanto de un niño pequeño… no exactamente la mejor opción para el trabajo. 

La observó mover el cochecito con un poco de nerviosismo, sin lograr que Warlock cesara en su llanto. 

Sopesando sus opciones, Aziraphale decidió que debía actuar. 

—¿Necesitas ayuda, mi pequeña? La joven sonrió con una sonrisa apretada antes de negar a pesar de todo. 

—Oh, por favor… creo que puedo serte de ayuda. 

Con un suspiro de cansancio, la joven acabo por asentir, dejando que el ángel tomara al niño en sus brazos y lo meciera dulcemente mientras tarareaba. Warlock se quejó en disgusto, pero amaino en su llanto. 

—Oh, gracias… ya no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de hacerlo. —Abigail parecía estar a punto de llorar en ese instante, pero rápidamente se compuso. —Está acostumbrado a que la Niñera lo haga dormir, y solo se duerme con ella… 

—¿Y ella no pudo simplemente tomarlo? —Aziraphale no pudo evitar sonar molesto. 

—Ha salido. No estaba sintiéndose bien, creo que el auto del señor Dowling la llevó a un hospital. 

—Oh. 

Bueno, eso no estaba bien… por mucho que Aziraphale supiera que Crowley no podía enfermarse en realidad, esa excusa lo había hecho salir de la casa. Y él podía darse una buena idea de para qué. 

—Bien… Oh, mira… este pequeño ya partió hacia el reino de los sueños, será mejor que lo lleves dentro. 

Warlock estaba completamente dormido, una de sus pequeñas y regordetas manos asidas a la camisa de Francis. 

A la hora de la cena, y mientras el ama de llaves preguntaba por el paradero de su esposo, el auto volvió. Aziraphale no estaba en posición de preguntar por el estado de la Niñera, ni siquiera por educación, así que simplemente se limitó a esperar que las noticias llegaran a él. 

Al otro lado del pasillo oyó a Harriet Dowling decir que no era nada grave, que solo necesitaba descanso y mucho líquido. Que retomaría sus funciones inmediatamente al día siguiente, pero con la ayuda de alguna de las chicas, si la necesitaba. 

Bien, eso era todo lo que Francis debía oír, tomo un poco de fruta de arriba de la mesada y se despidió del resto del personal. Él tenía su propio lugar, y la posibilidad de preparase su propia comida, si así lo quería. Pero –y además de que nunca se le dieron bien las artes culinarias–, no le gustaba comer solo… así que día tras día compartía su mesa con el resto de empleados de la casa. 

Atravesó la puerta de su casa con un suspiro cansado, la idea de abrir una botella de vino antes de apagar las luces quedo olvidada, cuando vio la caja a un costado de la cocina. ¿Por qué tendría que haber traído las que eran favoritas del demonio? 

Se acostó a ‘dormir’, un libro en su pecho, definitivamente olvidado cuando le fue obvio que su atención no era la ideal para ponerse a leer. Cerro los ojos un instante y para cuando los abrió, no era el único en la habitación en penumbras. 

—Crowley. —bufó el nombre, tensándose visiblemente. 

Los ojos amarillos brillaron en la oscuridad de la esquina donde se escondía el demonio. Un suspiro pesado se oyó antes de que la cama a un lado de los pies de Aziraphale se hundiera bajo su peso. 

—Solo he venido a decir que lo siento, ángel. 

La figura enfrente de sus ojos era una mixtura perfectamente balanceada entre Crowley y la Niñera. No había rastro alguno de maquillaje, pero el peinado estaba casi intacto. 

—Está bien. —Aziraphale suspiro a su vez, intentando ponerse al mismo nivel que el demonio. 

—¿Lo dices enserio? 

A pesar de su grata sorpresa, Crowley no podía negar que esperaba que el ángel fuera un poco más difícil de convencer. 

—Claro que sí. Te lo he dicho antes… es tu naturaleza, y lo entiendo. —dejo el libro sobre la mesa de noche, y palmeo la cama a su lado, en obvia invitación. —Creo que estaba un poco sobrepasado por tu poder. 

Crowley respiró profundamente antes de quitarse los zapatos y dejarse caer con pesadez junto al ángel. El demonio dejó un espacio entre ambos cuerpos de manera consciente, no del todo seguro si Aziraphale estaría a gusto con la invasión de su espacio más personal. 

El enojo había pasado de ambos lados, y Crowley, luego de un par de tentaciones de camino a su ‘medico’ consiguió la poca normalidad que necesitaba para volver al lado del ángel. 

—Nunca he intentado tentarte antes, Aziraphale. Jamás. —fue vehemente en acentuar lo último. 

Sí, vivía haciendo bromas con tentarlo a comer, y a beber… pero eso era algo que hacían juntos, y disfrutando de ello… sin ninguna intención de hacer algo que al ángel les costara su fe. 

Aziraphale hubiese querido decirle que lo sabía, que estaba tan seguro… pero lo cierto es que había dudado. Así que guardo el silencio para sí. 

Crowley no pareció intimidado por esa decisión y siguió con su monologo. 

—Estaba al borde, creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber eso… —un asentimiento lo insto a continuar. —El llevaba tiempo detrás de la Niñera, ángel. No le importaba… y yo no tenía que hacer una tentación en él, esa ya estaba instalada en su mente. Fui yo el que estaba lo bastante débil como para dejarme arrastrar a esa tentación… 

Aziraphale no pudo evitar tragar el nudo en su garganta, un giro no muy suave sobre la cama lo llevo a estar viendo el perfil del demonio a su derecha. 

—Si no me hubieras salvado, quizás y hasta habría arruinado por completo mi caracterización… —Crowley gruñó, tratando en vano de hacer creer que estaba distendido después de lo de esa tarde. —Gracias, por cierto. 

—No tienes que darlas, querido… —Aziraphale suspiró dejándose caer de espaldas una vez más, muy cerca del demonio. —Nunca te he visto antes poner tu cuerpo para una tentación, creí que eras firme en ese punto. 

Crowley asintió con una pequeña-pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios, que por supuesto, Aziraphale no vio desde su posición. 

—Parece que me conoces bien, ángel… —sus pies se deslizaron por sobre la cobija de la cama, y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse metido bajo esta desde un principio. Carraspeó mientras se giraba apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo. —¿Quiere decir eso que no estas enojado conmigo? 

—Oh, buen señor… Claro que no, Crowley. Quizás un poco… hasta que tu atmosfera de tentación se fue contigo, luego ya no. 

Sabía que en parte estaba mintiendo, pero era necesario calmar a Crowley en vez de desplegar sus propias dudas sobre el demonio. 

—Lo siento. 

—Ya habíamos pasado esa etapa, mi muchacho… ahora solo descansa que de seguro lo necesitas. 

Aziraphale lo vio saltar, tan rápido y elástico que no creyó que su amigo estuviese representando más a la Niñera. Dejo que sus ojos se fijaran en un punto cualquiera cuando Crowley comenzó a desvestirse… aunque afortunadamente, lo único que Aziraphale vio fue un discreto vestido corto hasta sus rodillas. Luego de dejar todo ordenado sobre una de las sillas de la habitación, el demonio volvió sobre sus pasos, esta vez abrió las cobijas y sabanas y se dejó atraer por el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del ángel. 

—Buenas noches, ángel. 

—Buenas noches, querido. 

**Fin.**


	2. Extra

Aziraphale se levantó temprano la mañana siguiente, si bien no dormía, había disfrutado de la compañía de Crowley a su lado en la cama, quizás algún día le pidiese que volvieran a hacerlo, pero le urgía una taza de té caliente y recordarle al demonio que como Niñera debía estar en la casa, pendiente de Warlock. 

Crowley gruñó y se removió de un lado al otro, dejando un mar de risos rojos sobra las simples sabanas grises del ángel, pero luego del cuarto llamado por parte del ángel, por fin pudo abrir sus ojos. 

—Es muy temprano, Zira… —el siseo le fue imposible de evitar, más cuando su rostro se vio envuelto en el vapor cálido de la taza que Aziraphale le tendía. 

—Lo sé querido. —el ángel susurro en su dirección. 

Siempre hubo detalles puntuales que le gustaron del demonio. Sus ojos y su cabello rojizo estaban en la cima de la lista, sin lugar a dudas. Y si él no fuese tan correcto, en esos momentos hubiera estirado su mano para intentar acomodar el torbellino que esos risos parecían formar sobre la cabella adormecida de Crowley. 

—Pero necesitas alistarte, no es correcto que te vean salir de… bueno, mi casa. 

—Sí, lo sé… solo dame un momento. De todos modos, Warlock no se despierta hasta incluso más tarde. 

—Quizás porque alguien en particular se encarga de arruinar sus siclos de sueño. —la voz cantarina le quito fuerza al reclamo, por mucho que Aziraphale frunciera sus labios en disgusto. 

Crowley no contestó, pero le era imposible esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción en una taza de té tan pequeña. 

La niñera volvió a surgir en la privacidad del baño del jardinero, no se molestó en hacer un milagro demoniaco con maquillaje, solo resalto unas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos para dar el inequívoco el efecto de que no había estado sintiéndose bien el día anterior. 

—Que tengas un buen día, querida. —Aziraphale no se dejó impresionar por el gruñido del demonio, y se aseguró de que nadie en la casa viese entrar a Crowley en un facsímil de una ‘caminata de la vergüenza’. 

Luego de unas horas de lectura y una que otra taza de chocolate más, el hermano Francis estaba más que listo en tomar su lugar de trabajo como cualquier otro día normal. 

El almuerzo lo encontró metido entre un voluminoso seto que necesitaba una poda, pero que irremediablemente cayo en segundo plano ante la promesa de un sabroso estofado de res. La mesa era grande para la totalidad de los empleados, así que estarían en una grácil comunión por al menos una hora entera. 

El hermano Francis bendijo la mesa como de costumbre, aunque no todos eran especialmente creyentes, era algo que había comenzado a ser normal desde la llegada del jardinero. 

—Lamento molestar. —Aziraphale dejó su comida cuando el tono afectado de Crowley atravesó la nube de placer sibarita del ángel. 

Era la niñera entrando con un muy lloroso Warlock en sus brazos, y seguida por Abigail muy de cerca. 

Toda la cocina se silenció al sonido de sus pasos en dirección recta al jardinero. 

—Según me ha dicho Abi —Crowley hizo una mueca ante el diminutivo, pero de todas maneras continuo. —, usted tuvo la suerte de poder calmarlo ayer. —dijo, antes de pasarle el niño como si no fuera más que la cría del animal más peligroso de la tierra. 

Que podría serlo, ya que, si era peligroso, y si era el hijo de… solo que no había nada de terrenal en el niño. 

—Oh, claro… por que el joven maestro Warlock sabe que Francis podrá arrullarlo. 

Aziraphale se puso de pie, ante las miradas de toda la cocina, incluida la de Crowley, mientras murmuraba a media voz a un niño que poco a poco se iba calmando. 

Lo que rompió la atmosfera tierna del momento, no fue la Niñera con su bufido disgustado, y su comentario a media lengua cargado de desdén… No, el ama de llaves entro con un semblante preocupado, acercándose al demonio con determinación. 

—Quizás se oiga raro, pero usted es una de las pocas personas a las que no le he preguntado… ¿No ha visto a mi marido? 

Crowley se quedó helado, y detrás de las gafas sus ojos corrieron por toda la cocina hasta encontrar al ángel, quien pareció aterrado por un instante. 

—¡No! —Crowley fue cortante y eso era normal en la Niñera, por lo que a nadie le ofendió su poco tacto. 

Aziraphale chasqueó sus dedos una vez que Warlock paso de manos, y antes de que el demonio saliera de la cocina, el hombre estaba en la puerta de atrás, como si hubiese caminado kilómetros y kilómetros sin proponérselo, y sin saber cómo es que había regresado. 

Francis volvió a su seto sin una segunda mirada a su plato olvidado, solo tarareando una melodía que cree haber oído en su último paseo en el Bentley. 

Crowley por su parte, subió a Warlock a su cuna con una muy persistente sonrisa bailándole en los labios. 

**Fin del extra.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Como siempre me pasa al entrar en un fandom nuevo, comienzo al menos tres fics diferentes y termino posteando primero el ultimo que comencé a escribir.
> 
> Me encantan estos dos, y estoy enamorada de Crowley… 
> 
> Espero que esto que escribí les guste, pero si no… bueno, me lo pueden decir.


End file.
